A Totally Different Fairytale
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Don't you love storys like sleeping beauty? Well this isn't one like that. This princess is Annabeth Chase.
1. The Beginning

A Totally Different Fairytale

Chapter One: The Beginning

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson, I probably never will. I hope you like the story; I'm open to all ideas so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It makes me happy! ;)

Don't you love those stories where the princess is kidnapped and kept in a tower? Then she waits for her Prince Charming, who rescues her? Well this isn't one of those stories. This is a story about a princess who could fend for herself. Yes, she didn't need a Prince Charming. This princess' name is Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's POV:

"Annabeth, next summer let's NOT take the Grey Sister's taxi." Percy and I had ridden together to get to Camp this summer, since I going to an all-girls boarding school in New York City, living in a dorm room a block away from his mom and Paul's apartment. It was the summer before our senior year, and we like 10 year olds, who couldn't wait to get to summer camp, so we took the fastest way there, the Grey Sister's. I nodded, afraid to open my mouth, for fear of vomiting. Percy hated the Grey Sister's taxi, he had since the first time we took it, they summer after 7th Grade. We walked down Half Blood Hill, holding hands, (we had been dating for almost a year now.) and looking around. Not much had changed, but cabins were still being added, there were about five I didn't recognize from last summer's session. I was excited to see my family, my brothers and sisters, all my friends, and Chiron, but mostly I was excited about a summer of peace, spent with Percy. How very wrong I was.

As we walked down to the cabins, we saw friends, new faces, and heard lots of "Look at the love birds!" from the older campers. This summer was going to be one to remember.

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I NEED IDEAS!


	2. Last Few Moments

Last Few Moments

A/N: Hey it's me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

The first few days of camp were blissful and peaceful, (well as blissful and peaceful as Camp Half Blood gets) the titans were gone, the gods weren't messing with us as much, life was good. And then there was Percy, gods he's amazing! We went down to the canoe lake, hid in the woods for hours at a time, and he would even try to listen to me when I started talking about the improvements I'm working on for Olympus. I swear he's the best boyfriend EVER. Tyson even came down to camp for a day or two, I used to not like him, but the guy has definitely grown on me within the last few years. One day when Percy and I were sitting in our spot of the woods I asked him, "Percy, what would you do if I had died in the Titan War?" Percy looked at me thoughtfully and replied, "I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself." I smiled, "Aww, Seaweed Brain!"

Life was sweet, but I should have known it wasn't going to last.

A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I'm sorry!


	3. Gone

Wait- She's gone?

A/N: I know! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please don't shoot me! So, here's the chapter.

*Huh em.*

Me: WHAT RICK?

Rick: You forgot to mention me.

Me: I was hoping you wouldn't notice.

Rick: *raises eyebrow*

Me: *Sigh.* I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Rick: I do!

Me: Don't gloat Rick.

Percy's POV:

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!* "Uhhhggg..." I groan. It was 7 in the morning, or at Camp Half Blood, it's breakfast time. I really need to talk to Chiron about a later breakfast... Maybe like noon? At least then we could sleep in a LITTLE! I pulled on an orange CHB shirt, and my jeans, and walked out of my cabin. I walked towards the Athena cabin to wake Annabeth up, if I don't, she'll sleep till like 4 in the afternoon.

So anyways, I walked to the door and knocked, and a second later Malcom showed up at the door. "Hey Malcom", I said (we went throught this everyday), "Can you get Annabeth for me?" Malcom turned and walked back to the bunks, a minute later he came back and shook his head saying, "She's not here Percy." I nodded and said, "Cool, she's probably already at breakfast." Malcom shook his head, "I've been up since 3 am, and she was never in the cabin." I could feel my face pale. "You don't think-" "No, no,no, she's probably been training, or talking to Chiron." That wasn't unlike Annabeth, she's been known to train from after dinner till like 6 am, then sleep until the next morning, but Malcom seemed worried. I shrugged and walked the the arena, but there was no beautiful blond to be seen.

I started freaking out. I was muttering to myself, shaking my head, and practically running to the dining hall. I bumped into Nico on the way, but I kept going. I didn't even notice him cursing in Ancient Greek at me. I ran into the dining hall and glanced over at the Athena table. I saw Annabeth's 6 year old sister, Madison, Tanner and Carson, the 9 year old twins, Dustin the 12 year old, and Jackson who was 16. Here comes the muttering. I sprinted up to Chiron and Mr. D. and started yelling, "Not here, Annabeth, not training,not in her cabin!" I would have laughed at my inability to form a sentence but this was too serious. Chiron seemed to understand though, he told me to sit down and drink some nectar for shock, then to tell him and Mr. D. (who didn't seem to care that Annabeth was missing) exactly when I had last seen Annabeth. The nectar tasted like my mom's blue brownies fresh out of the oven, gooey, chocolaty, and warm... Man those things are GOOD! My mom started making them when I was like 6. She used to have to make 3 pans, cause between the two of us we could eat a pan in a sitting... STUPID ADHD! There I am going on and on in my mind about brownies, and ANNABETH (the love of my life) IS MISSING!

I gulped down the rest of the nectar, and started answering questions like, When was the last time I saw Annabeth? At the campfire last night. Where did I look this morning? Her cabin, the arena, and here. Chiron seemed to be thinking without prevail until Piper ran up to us. "Guys, I think I know where Annabeth is!"

A/N:Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!

_**IMPORTANT: I WANT 15 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! :) **_

_**SO CLICK THAT BUTTON!**_


	4. An Answer and A Quest

An Answer and A Quest

A/N: I'm BAAAACCKKK! Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER!

I should slap myself… OW! Just did. (I'm not lying!)

Disclaimer: Hmmm… Do you think I own PJO? You do? You might need some help.

Piper POV:

"Guys I think I know where Annabeth is!" I yell, running up to Percy, Mr. D, and Chiron. Percy literally jumped out of his chair, "Where is she?" I caught my breath, "Perce, chill I think she's okay." He nodded, mumbling, "Chill, yeah, chill." I continued, "So, I think my mom sent me this dream, since she loves the two of you. I was walking on an island, and in the distance I saw a castle. I ran up to it, and once I got there I walked in. I remember looking in a room, and seeing curly blond hair. Then I woke up." Percy nodded. We all knew demi-god dreams were almost always really happening.

Chiron spoke up, "Do you know where this castle is, Piper?" I bit my lip, "Kind of, it looks like this old castle in Scotland I remember reading about in school." Chiron nodded, "The Eilean Donan Castle?" "Yes." Mr. D cleared his throat, "Well then, I guess you brats want a quest?" "Well, duh!" Percy yelled. "Watch it Peter Johnson, as you remember I can very well turn you into a dolphin." Percy gulped, "Yes, sir." "Good, now Percy, would you like to lead this quest?" Percy nodded vigorously, "Of course." "Who would you like to accompany you?" Percy thought for a second, "Grover, Tyson and Nico."

Percy POV:

Of course I wanted a quest! Annabeth is freakin missing! What else are we going to do, just sit here and do nothing? I'm glad I chose Tyson, Grover and Nico, they're all at camp, so we can leave as soon as we get a prophecy. At least Rachel's the oracle, and we don't have to go to the attic. Gods I miss Annabeth… I hope she's okay.

Tyson POV:

Oh no! Anna is gone! But Goat Boy, Percy , Scary Death Boy, and me are going to save her! And then we can ride Rainbow and his fish-pony friends back to camp!

Nico POV:

Yesss! Let's go kick some monster butt!

Grover POV:

Oh gods… I hope Annabeth's okay. At least Percy chose me to go on his quest. I just hope Juniper will be okay with me leaving.

A/N: Sorry most of the POVs were short, but I hope you like it! I want 15 responses (Favorite Story/Author, Story Alert, or Reviews) before I update!


End file.
